Jealous: the sequel
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Sequel to my other story Jealous. Five years later Kanan is doing some in depth training with Ezra, therefore spending a ton of time with him. This of course, makes Dawn, very upset, jealous even, that her dad is not spending more time with her. The five year old rebels against this injustice the best way she know how: she runs away.


Jealous: The Sequel

Summary: Sequel to my other story Jealous. Five years later Kanan is doing some in depth training with Ezra, therefore spending a ton of time with him. This of course, makes Dawn, very upset, jealous even, that her dad is not spending more time with her. And when two rebels genes mix, Dawn is just plain rebellious all around, so of course, the five year old rebels the best way she know how: she runs away.

 **You guys asked for this so here it is. A "continuation" of Jealous. If you have not read Jealous go read it now then come back to this, otherwise you may get confused at a few points.**

 **Also note: with the timing this is in between A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back, and I'm just assuming that everything turns out alright for our rebels. In this section the crew of course knows of the larger rebellion but they are in another "squad" if you will, so they know of the destruction of the Death Star, but they don't know Luke, and Luke doesn't know about Kanan and Ezra.**

POV: Kanan

The rebellion was in full swing. The larger rebellion had landed several major hits against the Empire, including destroying the planet destroying space station: the Death Star. We, the crew that is, of course heard of this, even though we took no part of it. We were a little busy scouting places for bases for them.

We gave Fulcrum the name of the planet: Hoth. It was an icy world, so of course we couldn't stay there for long. Twi'leks are very susceptible to the cold, **(Fact I made up but may be true)** so with one full Twi'lek and a half Twi'lek as part of this crew we can't stay at that base. Instead, since we were a smaller group, we were the intel grabbers, so we stayed at a smaller base on the remote world of Dantoonie. Not much happened here, but we would often wait here for our missions.

The one reason I liked it here, was that there used to be a small Jedi Temple here in the time of the Old Republic, making it a good place to work on Ezra's training, which is what we were doing now.

"Focus," I told my twenty almost, twenty-one year old Padawan.

"I'm trying," Ezra shot back.

"What have I told you about trying?" I asked sarcastically, remembering when I first told him, pretty much two minutes before he fell off the _Ghost_.

Ezra sighed, "Do or do not, there is no try." Before setting the boulder he was lifting back down, "I know, I'm doing the best I can."

"Something's distracting you." I said. After spending nearly a six years with the boy, I knew how to read him pretty well, except for that small fiasco with Dawn after she was first born.

"I keep feeling these minor disturbances in the Force." Ezra admitted.

"I know, I feel them too. Something is going to happen soon." I said.

"But what, and when?" Ezra asked.

"Only time will tell." I replied.

Ezra gave me a slight eye roll, meaning he was completely unsatisfied with my answer.

"Again, lift the boulder to stack it on the other." I commanded.

"What's the point of this again?" Ezra asked.

"Focus and preciseness." I told, "Now enough questions and continue."

Ezra had almost gotten it, when something broke his concentration.

"Daddy!"

POV: Dawn

I found my daddy and big brother in the temple again. Ezra was lifting a big rock with his magic again. Daddy told me that the magic was called the Force, but honestly, magic sounded cooler.

"Daddy!" I called.

Ezra dropped his rock.

"Dawn," Daddy sighed.

I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"I thought I told you to stay on the ship with your mom." Daddy said.

"I know, but I missed you." I said.

"You saw I almost had that, didn't you?" Ezra asked Daddy.

"Almost being the key word." Daddy said.

"Daddy, will you play with me?" I asked.

"I'm busy right now baby." Daddy said.

"You've been busy a lot." I pouted.

"I know sweet heart, but I need to make sure Ezra is ready in case he has to fight the bad guys." Daddy said.

I stared at his feet, pouting.

"Go back to the ship okay." Daddy said. "Tell mommy that we will be back by supper."

"Okay," I said, unhappily and walked out of the temple and back towards the ship.

POV: Ezra

"Kanan, maybe you should spend some time with your kid." I said. "I mean, we've trained for five hours each day for the past week."

"Are you trying to get out of training?" Kanan asked.

"No, but I just remembered how I felt when Dawn was born and you were busy with her. She might be feeling the same." I said.

"She'll be fine Ezra." Kanan said. "Get you saber, we'll practice dueling next."

"Alright master." I sighed, and activated my lightsaber and got into position.

We dueled for nearly an hour, during which Kanan would change the levels of skill he used, sometimes going easy on me, other times he would barely let up, which I knew was for the best for me.

"Alright." Kanan said, pausing the duel. I could tell he was as nearly as tired as me. He checked the time on his chrono. "It's nearly time for supper. We better head back."

"Okay," I agreed, happy for the break of training.

Shorty after arriving back at the _Ghost_ , Kanan was attacked by his daughter.

"Daddy!" Dawn cried out in joy.

"Hey sweetheart." Kanan smiled.

I couldn't help but smile at two thirds of the small family. I did remember what Kanan told me, that everyone on the _Ghost_ was family, but it wasn't 'official,' this was. I could hardly believe I was jealous of Dawn when we were younger.

"Will you pick me up please?" Dawn asked, raising her arms to her dad.

"Dawn sweetie, I'm tired right now. Maybe later okay?" Kanan said.

"Oh, okay." Dawn said, before leaving towards her room.

"We better get cleaned up before Hera sees us." Kanan said.

"Yeah," I agreed. The last thing I needed was Hera angry about us being sweaty. But I knew Kanan was going to take first shower, so I knew Hera was going to see me sweaty regardless.

Kanan headed to the refresher to take a quick shower while I went to the common room to see if Hera needed help with supper.

"No, but thanks for asking." Hera said in response to my question. "You are going to clean up right?"

"After Kanan gets done." I responded.

"Good." Hera said, before turning back to making supper.

I heard the water turn off and shortly later Kanan called, "All yours Ezra."

"Okay," I called back, before smirking. I gave Hera a hug, "Sweaty hug."

"Ug, EZRA BRIDGER!" Hera called angrily after me, but I ran for my life towards the refresher.

Kanan stopped me right before I enter the refresher, "Did you give her a sweaty hug?"

"Yes." I admitted, knowing fully well not to bother lying to him.

Kanan responded by sighed and running his hand down his face. "Just shower kid."

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore." I protested. I was going to be twenty-one soon.

"You are always going to be kid to me." Kanan smirked before walking off.

After I quickly showered I went back to the common room. "Is supper ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, can you go get the others?" Hera asked.

"Sure thing," I said with a smile.

I headed down the hall towards the cabins meeting Sabine along the way.

"Hey, supper's ready." I said.

"Alright." Sabine smiled and she headed towards the common room.

I then headed towards the cabin I shared with Zeb and knocked on the door.

"Eh? What is it?" Zeb asked.

"Supper's ready." I called through the door, which quickly opened at the mention of food. He pushed passed me, and headed towards the common room for food.

"Man, if Dawn and I don't get there fast, Zeb might eat all the food." I muttered to myself.

I headed to Dawn's room and knocked. There was no answer.

I knocked again, "Dawn?"

No answer again.

I opened the door and found that Dawn wasn't in her room. On her bedside table was a note.

 _Dear Mommy, Daddy, Zeb, Sabine and Ezzy,_

 _I'm running away, because you don't love me anymore. I just thought I would let you know, in case you were wondering. I will miss you all, even if you_ _won't miss me._

 _From Dawn._

"Ohdear Force." I muttered.

I ran towards the common room. "Guys!"

"What?" Kanan asked. "Where's Dawn?"

"That's the thing. She's gone, she ran away." I explained.

"She what?!" Hera yelled. I showed her the note and she turned to Kanan and punched his shoulder. "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" Kanan asked.

"You haven't been spending enough time with our daughter." Hera cried, obviously distressed.

"Guys, we'll get her back." I reassured, "She couldn't have gotten far."

Kanan, Zeb and I headed towards the exit.

"Hera, Sabine, stay here in case she comes back." Kanan turned around and ordered.

The three of us met in front of the _Ghost_ each having a speeder.

"Zeb, you go North, Ezra you East, I'll head West." Kanan said. They knew they could rule out South since that's where the Temple was, and Dawn definitely wouldn't go there. "Okay, comm if you find anything."

We split up, and I was scared, scared for my little sister being out there on her own.

POV: Dawn

I ran down the plains of the planet wondering where I could get food for the night, since I left before supper. Then there would be the probably of where I was going to sleep.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I muttered to myself. But I knew I had to do it. Daddy obviously loves Ezzy more than me, so why would he want me anymore.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was stepping and I stepped right into a hole and I fell down.

"Ow!" I said after I hit the ground. I looked at my foot that stepped in the who and saw that my ankle was swelling and my foot seemed to be turned weird. I tried to get up to continue but I once I stood my foot hurt too much and I fell back down.

"Guess I'm stuck here." I said sadly to myself. I sniffed, before I started crying. I missed my daddy and mommy even if they didn't love me anymore. I missed Zeb even though he teased me, I miss Sabine even though she smells up the room with her paint. And I miss Ezzy even though he stole my daddy from me. I just wanted my family back, but I knew they wouldn't want me now.

I was full out sobbing now. No one was going to come looking for me, and if I can't walk anywhere I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I curled into a ball and laid on my side, just sobbing.

I didn't know how long I was there, it might have been a few minutes, but it might have been more, but I heard the sound of a speeder. I sat up and saw a familiar looking speeder, with a familiar look man on it.

"There you are." Ezzy said he got off his speeder and came over to me. "Why did you run off?"

"Daddy doesn't love me anymore." I said with tears in my eyes.

"What makes you think that?" Ezzy asked sitting down next to me.

"He spends all his time with you." I admitted.

Ezzy sighed. "Are you jealous Dawn?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Jealousy is when you a sad because someone has something you want." Ezzy explained. "Are you jealous because I have a lot of your father's attention?"

I nodded.

"You want to know something Dawn?" Ezzy asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I felt the exact same way you do when you were a baby." Ezzy said.

"Huh?" I asked. Ezzy was jealous of me?

"When you were first born, you dad spent so much time with me he had no time for me. Whether it was training of just hanging out with me, he was so busy with you, he couldn't find time for me." Ezzy explained. "I was so jealous of you I did exactly the same thing you did. I ran away. But your dad came out and found me and told me something."

"What did he tell you?" I asked curiously.

"He told me that he loves all his children the same." Ezzy said. "Just because he's training me a lot right now doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore. He loves you to bits Dawn. He is so scared right now because he doesn't know where you are."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," Ezzy confirmed, and pulled me into a hug a nuzzled the top of my head like he did when I was younger. That is how we showed affection a lot back then.

"Now, let's get back home." Ezzy said.

"I can't walk Ezzy. My foot hurts." I said.

"Which one?" Ezzy asked.

"My right one." I told him.

He looked at it. "It might be twisted." He picked me up and set me on the back of his speeder.

"Kanan, Zeb, I got her. We're heading back home." Ezzy said in his comm.

"Thank the Force." Daddy said over the comm.

"Hang on tight Dawn." Ezzy said. I gripped him tight and he drove back towards the ship that serves as are home.

After we got back Ezzy carried me back inside and set me in the common room.

"Wait here, I'll go get your mom." Ezzy said.

Mommy walked in a little bit later and immediately hugged me.

"Oh baby, I was so worried." Mommy said.

"I'm sorry mommy." I apologized.

Ezzy came back in with a med kit and started wrapping my ankle.

"Dawn, daddy and I are going to have to ground you." Mommy said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's like a really long time out." Ezzy said.

"Oh." I said.

A moment later Daddy ran in, and came over. He pushed Ezzy away and hugged.

"Dawn, why did you run away? You had me so scared." Daddy said.

"I was jealous." I admitted. "I'm sorry I scared you Daddy."

"You are grounded you lady." Daddy said.

"Yeah, Mommy told me." I said.

"I think three days is good, what do you think love?" Mommy asked.

"Yes," Daddy said. "For the next three days, Dawn, you can't leave the ship, and no desserts."

"Okay," I said. I knew I shouldn't argue, I knew I deserved it.

"We love you, you know that right?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah, Ezzy told me." I said.

"Now, we're all hungry, so let's get some food." Mommy said.

Mommy and Daddy left towards the kitchen to go get the food.

"I don't think you would be able to go anywhere even if you wanted." Ezzy said. "Your ankle is twisted and you shouldn't walk much."

"I guess this is what I get for trying to run away." I said.

"Next time you feel this way, just tell us okay?" Ezzy asked.

"Yeah," I promised.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I had a hard time believing I was jealous of him.

 **Hey guys, thank the severe storm warning. Being stuck in my basement made me finish this.**

 **For anyone wondering about "I just want you to know who I am" I'm probably going to start the next chapter soon. I'll post ASAP.**


End file.
